Faded from this World
by Laureleaf3
Summary: Usually someone finds you eventually. But not me, it's too late for that Because I already know where I am. And no one can save me now. I'm all alone I'm in Tartarus. My name: Luke Castellan


**Okay I thought of this after reading life of Pi but in no way is it a cross over. **

Prologue:

My name: Luke

I know I did some bad things. And that is why I died. But I didn't mean to stumble into this hell hole

My name is Luke

And no one can save me…..

**Day one **

I wander through the underworld, and then I'm falling.

Falling is weightless, wind whipping through your hair,

Flying

But then you hit the bottom and realize where you are

Usually someone finds you eventually.

But not me, it's too late for that

Because I already know where I am. And no one can save me now. I'm all alone

I'm in Tartarus.

**Day two **

I wander aimlessly through the dark, maze

I hear the maniacal laughter echoing off the walls

I tell myself that I will be alright

_Tell me, what is my ending? Will It be beautiful, so beautiful…_

**Day five **

They finally found me today and are holding me captive. I have yet to know what they are going to do

**Day ten **

They torture me.

I try not to scream but whimpers and tear break through my walls

**Day fifteen **

I'm broken

Bruised, cut, hit, scratched, bitten, and left in shackles

I hope only for the best

**Day nineteen **

They gave me water today. I am pretty sure they put something in it because I feel as if something has been stolen from me and I'm pretty sure what it is

My sanity

I am no longer mentally stable

**Day twenty two **

They stabbed me today it was horrible but I managed to hold it together, for Annabeth, For Thalia, For Percy

For me

**Day thirty **

They carved the word _Traitor _into my arm. It hurt like Hades

But I'm still alive

for now

**Day forty **

I escaped into the dark today

I'm hiding among the shadows

It's only a matter of time before they find me again

**Day forty five **

I nearly got caught today, nearly

They must of poisoned the dagger they used to cut my flesh because it won't heal

I am now branded with the word _Traitor _

Not only does it hurt because I was cut with a poison blade; but because it hurts to know that it's true

**Day fifty **

Been on the run

Still haven't been caught

Nothing new yet to share

**Day fifty eight **

There was a Hydra today.

Just missed me by an inch

To close for comfort

**Day Sixty four **

Tried to hide Sphinx found me

Ducked under her paw and ran

This is getting hard

**Day seventy **

They finally caught me again

I only guess what they are going to do

They are going to slowly torture me until I fade

**Day eighty **

The torture has begun

They laugh at my pained expression

It's not as bad as my Achilles heal but it still hurts

**Day eighty five **

Carved another word into me today

_Unloved _

**Day ninety five **

Gods I wish they would jus kill me already!

The word "unloved" is burning on my arm

I know someone out there cares

But at the same time I feel as if the monsters are writing the truth into my flesh

**Day one hundred **

Stabbed me again today

I'm getting closer to my death

**Day One hundred ten **

knocked me unconscious today woke up an hour later with a major headache

**Day One hundred twenty five **

Nearly got pushed off a cliff today

But they thought against it

the cliff led to a sea of lava

and to my death

**Day one hundred thirty seven **

Funny thing life.

Once you die you start a new one

And well after that I don't know ]

But I will soon

**Day One hundred forty **

The Minotaur joined the pity party today to help with my pain

Oh joy

**Day one hundred forty five **

I knew this would come

Kronos joined in

Now I'm scared

**Day One hundred fifty **

Kronos took out his scythe and with every word stabbed me

"You *stab* worthless *stab* pathetic *stab* traitor *stab*"

I finally broke down

**Day One hundred sixty **

Down here don't keep hoping someone will save you cause' they won't

Down here there is no hope

**Day One hundred eighty **

My death is approaching a lot quicker than I anticipated

I would just like to say I'm sorry for being a traitor

**Day One hundred ninety **

I heard them talking today

In ten days time I will be gone

**Day Two hundred **

They were the monsters

They hung me by my arms in bronze shackles and slowly peeled and cut my skin

It's a horrible feeling really, but it's reality and that's all I can say

They burned, cut, did whatever really

My eyes start to roll to the back of my head

I go limp

My slowly comes to a stop

I knew I couldn't be saved

There was no hope

Because I lost it

My name was Luke Castellan

And I have faded from this world

**All done! Not great but It's not to shabby I'm thinking of starting a new multi chapter story what do you think will be the best choice **

**Paul meets the gods **

**First ever PJO and Wardstone chronicles/Last apprentice crossover (This might be turned into a series) **

**Gods on the Argo II **

**Percy's mortal friends find out he's a demigod ect. **

**Your choice just wondering **

**Okay more updates tomorrow I'm tiered and the weathers bad and it runs in the family to get headaches when the weather is bad so ya…..**

**BYE!**


End file.
